Sengoku Iori Vs. Muhou School
Sengoku Iori Vs. Muhou School is a battle between Sengoku Iori of the Ogame School and the Muhou School. Prologue Iori enters the Muhou's base and is quickly swarmed. Iori notices that their are around 50 soldiers and that they are not your run of the mill soldiers at that. Iori then says that Jinsuke won't meet him unless he gets through the soldiers. Iori then yells about who he and that he is here to see Jinsuke, and that he will cut down anyone that gets in his way. Shinjirou and Chuuji are watching and talking about how Iori won't take on the Muhou School along. Battle Kura Shiden then steps forward and says that he has heard rumors about Iori and how Iori is an interesting man. Iori then asks if Kura is going to take him to Jinsuke, which Kura says no and that he doesn't want anyone else kill a swordsman of his caliber. Kura then draws his sword and asks Iori to a one-on-one fight since it would be more interesting. Iori then quickly cuts Kura down, which Iori says that he is definitely make it to Jinsuke and that he is not that same as 5 years ago. The soldiers are then shocked about what happened, which Iori asks them what is the matter and for them to come at him. The soldiers then rush Iori, which Iori start to cut them down. A soldier then yells that they have to stop him, which Iori rushes in and notices that they more soldier are showing up faster and faster. Chuuji is then shocked about how Iori has come to take on the castle all by himself. Iori then rushes to another gate, but notices that two men are standing in his way. The two men then introduce themselves as Maezono Chouei and Rinkei as they take stance and tells Iori that they won't let Iori pass. Iori then kills them both with Gurensen. After Iori makes it to the second keep, more soldiers rush Iori and Iori wonder how many soldier their are. Iori then wonders how many soldier he has to cut down before he meets with Jinsuke. Elsewhere, Chuuji and Shinjirou are meeting with Nasu Souun to discuss what to do with Iori. Shibano Ippi then show up and says that he is capable of bringing Iori down. Nasu then agrees and that they will bring Iori down with a three prong attack. Nasu, Chuuji, Shinjirou, and Ippi then wait for Iori to show up. They then wonder were Iori is, when Iori suddenly shows up and they feel the bloodlust that Iori is giving off. Iori then tells Nasu and Chuuji to get out of his way, which Ippi then fires an arrow at Iori. Ippi is then shocked when he sees that Iori was able to stop his arrow. Nasu and Chuuji then charges at Iori, which Iori remembers Chuuji. Iori then deflects Nasu's attacks, while killing Chuuji with Kosen. Nasu then thinks about what Iori had done, which Iori says that its going to take more to stop him. Nasu then thinks that Iori is a monster, which Iori then kills Nasu by cutting through him. Aftermath In the castle, a soldier anounces that Iori has broken through the second gate. Ranmaru then asks Jinsuke if Iori really made it, which Jinsuke says that it appear to have. Jinsuke then tells Ranmaru to tells the soldier to welcome Iori as a guest and that this will be his reunion with Iori. Trivia *Iori is able to take down 1/30th of the Muhou School in this battle. Category:Battle